Fall of a Victor
by smg55
Summary: A look into Johanna's time in the Capitol and how she came to be.
1. Chapter 1

"Ms. Mason? Ms. Mason?"

Johanna looks up at the man speaking. Johanna is brought to his office every single day at the exact same time. The clock is indication enough. But his hunched shoulders, wrinkled clothes, and tired eyes indicate that his day is long and stressful. Granted he is in charge of the Capital Prison and with President Snow breathing down his neck, it's not a surprise his appearance is the way it is.

"Yes, Mr. Galloway?" Johanna responds and Caldwell Galloway smiles at how well trained she has become. Though her stubborn attitude is still strong and she rarely, if ever, speaks during his sessions, it is still an improvement. Besides, she has come to him for a favor, a fact he intends on exploiting. He attempts to straighten out the wrinkles in his white dress shirt and he loosens his tie. His subtle attire is in great contrast to the rest of Panam and mimics President Snow's attire in conservatism. His mood changes rival a pregnant woman's and he is easily angered. His punishments are, while severe, never in excess because he, after all, has a job to do.

"I understand you have a request to make?" He asks and Johanna nods.

"I don't understand how I can make a request of you every single day and you refuse to say a word. But now you think you can make a request of me?" Johanna says nothing and he takes a deep breath before retuning to his notes.

"You wish to speak with Annie Cresta." He states and Johanna nods again.

"Yes, sir. I saw her brought in."

"You did, did you?"

"Yes, sir."

Johanna says and it takes every ounce of strength to say it. The smugness of his face and the twinkle in his eyes show how whipped he has Johanna. Unfortunately for her, that term is quite literal.

"Ms. Mason, are you aware of your position here?" Johanna looks at him as to how she could even forget. She is reminded every single day that she is a prisoner, locked in here and tortured on a daily basis. Johanna struggles to hold her tongue and keep the profanity from spewing out.

"Yes, sir, I am aware. I just thought-"

"Thought what, Ms. Mason?" He says coldly.

"I just thought I could protect my friend." She says it quietly.

"You wish to protect her?" Johanna says nothing, not giving him the satisfaction.

Ms. Mason, I'll tell you what. She can be spared the rod if you tell us something. Anything."

"My name is Johanna Mason of District 7. I was the victor of the 71st annual-" she is cut off with a slap across the face.

"You know very well that's not what I meant."

"Then perhaps you should have been more specific," Johanna says with a bite and immediately regrets it. Johanna never had any regrets in her life expect one. The decision that got her family murdered in front of her. Since then she tried her hardest to make sure she never had one and this is her first since. The way his jaw tightened and his knuckles turned white, indicated to Johanna that she was in for a rough night. He doesn't say anything and just nods to the peacekeeper to take her away. Johanna resists.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Please." Johanna doesn't beg and she wouldn't count this as begging but pleading.

"You're sorry?" He raises his hand to stop her retreat. The peacekeeper lets her go and she stands straight, looking him in the eye.

"Yes, sir." She says softly and he knows it is taking every bit of her to say this.

"Then prove. Beg for your forgiveness," he says and she looks at him with disgust. She cannot get on the ground like a dog. She will not beg for if she does, he takes the last thing she still has. She just stands there and he waits.

"I do not have all day," he says impatiently but Caldwell Galloway loves exuding power over people and he is raking in all he can get from Johanna.

"I can't." She says through her teeth and he raises his eyebrows.

"Oh? Then I guess Ms. Cresta will be in for rough evening."

"You can't," she says rushing forward but the peacekeepers halt her advance. Their arms grip her and she struggles against them.

"She hasn't done anything, you can't!"

"You certainly have by disrespecting me. Now I see there truly is only one way to control you. Beg for my forgiveness and Ms. Cresta will be spared." Johanna grits her teeth and tears well in her eyes.

"One…two..."

"Okay!" Johanna shouts. He looks at her like the conqueror of Rome.

"Okay," she says softly. The peacekeepers release their grip on her and she can see the red on her arms. She takes a deep breath before slowly walking towards him. Her movements are slow and deliberate. She gets within arms reach of her before she gets down on one knee. Her body aches at this movement but she continues one until she is down on both knees in front of him. A hint of smile is on his lips and he raises an eyebrow at her for her to begin.

"I am sorry, sir, for my behavior. I disrespected you and I know what I did was wrong and I _beg_ your forgiveness." She emphasizes, "beg" to enforce her point. He looks at her for a while and she just stares at him. He walks behind her and before she knows it, her left sole quickly followed by her right errupt with pain. She lets out a slight scream and falls forward, only barely catching herself. She tries to raise herself up but that'd only bring her back to her knees.

"Get her out of my site," He says and she looks at him in horror.

"You said I could see Annie if I apologized!" She yells at him and he only smirks at her.

"Actually, Ms. Mason, I said that I would spare her tonight if you degraded yourself and you did it splendidly. But you're still to be punished for your behavior and perhaps maybe you'll learn to hold you tongue." Johanna glares at him with all the hate she could muster. The peacekeepers are dragging her out and before she is completely out of the room he says one final tortuous thing.

"You know Ms. Mason, I do see the family resemblance. Your father couldn't hold his tongue either. Guess that's why he lost his." She screams profanities at him until she is dragged away, and thrown into her cell. There she her hands are bound together and a rope drags her up until she is standing. The soles of her feet are screaming in pain but she stays silent this time. The peacekeeper comes up behind her and strikes her five times on her back. He lash is slow an deliberate to cause the greatest amount of pain. Each time she grunts and now her back screams with pain. She falls forward slightly revealing the soles of her feet again. A whip quickly comes down on the exposed flesh and a peacekeeper forces her back into a standing position. The peacekeepers leave and after a couple of minutes she falls forward again, unable to keep herself up and a peacekeeper comes in again and whips her back again followed by her feet and moves her into a standing position once more. She understands now. She is able to remain standing for 20 min before she completely passes out from the pain. Peacekeepers come in and lower her to the ground, allowing her to be in a kneeling position.

When she wakes up her neck is stiff and she cracks it. Her arms are numb and her feet have welts. She breathes slowly, trying to calm the rising hysteria.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Johanna!" A brown haired girl comes flying from a tree._

_"Yes, daddy?"_

_"What are you doing?" He asks with slight chuckle._

_"Climbing a tree," she says with a shrug and he smiles at his daughter._

_"It's time for dinner, so go wash up."_

_"Yes, sir!" She says enthusiastically and he rolls his eyes. She knows how much he hates that title and now she does it to spite him, but only playfully. He'll get her back later. Johanna makes her way upstairs into the bathroom. She turns on the water and she takes a handful and brings it to her face. Just as the water makes contact a shock like none other courses through her and she lets out a bloodcurdling scream. She falls to the ground._

* * *

><p>Johanna leans forward in her chair, panting. It's not that she can go very far. Her arms are bound behind her back around the wooden chair and her feet are tied to the legs. Her clothes are soaked with water and she looks to see her torturer standing there with an empty bucket. He looks at her with concern.<p>

"Are you alright? Where did you go there, Ms. Mason?" She just glares at him while she attempts to catch her breath.

"It's okay…you can talk to me." Johanna just looks down while concentrating on her breathing. He looks at her for a while before returning to the sink to fill up the bucket. He is highly skilled at his line of work. President Snow praised him on his ability to actually appear concerned for his victims, showing what appears to be true remorse. What makes him skilled is he gets no pleasure from torture. Every thing he does is systematic with an end goal. Never does he abuse his power for when he does, he loses control and he cannot lose control. He prefers to talk it out but some people just need a push and some people need a beating. Johanna Mason is a fascinating creature. As a former victor he knew she'd be a tough one to break. He has yet to crack through for her to talk but he sees her breaking. Her reaction to the filling of the bucket indicates she begins to associate it with pain. Soon it'll be water on her that'll become the association and perhaps hydrophobia is in her future. But hopefully it doesn't come to that, as she hopefully will talk.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way?"

"Oh?" Johanna says with her trademark smirk.

"Yes. Just talk to me and it'll all be better."

"And if I were to talk, what would happen to me? Would I be killed? Have my tongue ripped out? Placed in the cell and just tortured to be tortured?"

"I could certainly discuss it with the higher ups and get back to you on that. But maybe you'd be freed. Or at least taken out of prison?"

"Your words mean nothing to me. I have no way of trusting you to tell the truth?"

"I have never once lied to you, Ms. Mason."

"That doesn't build trust. You may always tell the truth but you are the one who throws the water and turn on the electricity." She says emotionlessly.

"True, but I get no satisfaction from it." Johanna scoffs at his reply.

"As if. No one sane does this job," she answers back and he gives a small smile.

"Then you could do this job." Johanna looks at him bewildered.

"Excuse me? I would never-"

"Why is that? Do you believe you are better than everyone? Please, you're a victor. Nobody decent ever wins the games-correction, survives the games."

"You got me there. But then again, at least I didn't relish in the killing of them."

"Now who is the liar? You're going to sit there and lie to me, lie to yourself?"

"It's not like I can stand and do it," she says with a sadistic smile and he actually laughs.

"I'll admit that was clever but returning to the point. You didn't ever once feel relief when that cannon went off knowing now you were one step closer to going home, to seeing your family again."

"A lot of good that did."

"Unrelated to the topic, Ms. Mason. You did relish those innocent kids deaths. Even the careers are innocent because they too did not have a choice. Brainwashed into thinking what they were doing was right and you killed them. You killed kids and you relished in their deaths.

You're not a decent person; hell you're a killer, a coldblooded one at that. I can assure you, I have never once taken a life. I have never once relished in another's death and I surely do not enjoy this. But we all have a job to do in this war." He pauses for a moment. "Can you say all of that, Ms. Mason?" Johanna just sits there thinking that he is right. She did relish in the cannon. He watches her for an hour. He doesn't believe she is still thinking about their conversation but he is optimistic he is starting to crack down the walls. Between physical and emotional manipulation, he'll be able to get her to open up. He is confident in his abilities. With a sigh he reluctantly stands up and moves to the bucket he placed on the ground.

"Johanna?" He asks, attempting to get her attention but there is no response. She is long gone inside her memories. With a deep breath he throws the bucket of water onto her body. Her muscles contract as if electricity is surging through her. It takes a few beats but she realizes the electricity is off. They won. They've caused her to be fearful, something she hasn't been in years. He looks at her sympathetically; he finally cracked her. It was only a matter of time before he broke her. Frowning and looking at her, he knows she isn't about to talk so he does the only thing he can do right now. Never taking his eyes off her he flicks the lever and watch as she contorts in pain and lets out a scream. He is disappointed in her for not talking and is more disappointed in himself for not getting her to talk sooner. He flicks off the lever and allows her to catch her breath before turning on the electricity again. Sweat peels down her face and he sees tears falling as well. She doesn't cry often. Though her screams usually will cause her to tear, he never once seen her cry. Despite her strong will, she is not invincible and in time she will fall. They always do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Just forgot to put a disclaimer out there, though I am not sure why I need one. I don't think anyone on this site every actually believes anyone here owns any of the stuff they base their writing off. But anyways, Hunger Games isn't mine. Leave a review to let me know what you think. I am all for feedback and I love being told how I can improve. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Good Afternoon, Ms. Mason." Johanna looks up at her torturer. She is sitting on the floor of her cell. Not like there is a bed to sit on. She stays on the ground looking up at him.<p>

"How are you?" He asks and she rolls her eyes.

"Just peachy," Johanna bites back.

"May I sit down?" He asks pointing to the floor across from her.

"It's not really up to me now is it? I don't exactly have much say in what goes on around here."

"That's not entirely true, Ms. Mason. You have a lot of power here."

"Please elaborate."

"If you were open to having an honest conversation with me and answer some questions, then we wouldn't have to resort to less than civil tactics."

"So you admit it."

"Never once have I claimed to say that torturing is humane but it is effective."

"Has it been effective?"

"I've learned a lot about you these past few months, Ms. Mason. But that isn't something I want to talk about."

"Then why have you graced me with your presence?"

"I want to learn about the Hunger Games. What it is like to be in the arena."

"Why would you want that?" Genuine surprise flashes across her face.

"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. I ask you a question, you'll ask me a question. I'll answer honestly only if you answer honestly."

"And if I refuse to play this game?"

"Or if you lie, we'll resort to a normal session," he says and Johanna ponders this.

"Very well," Johanna agrees because she doesn't know how much more physical pain she can take. He has the cell door opened and he sits across from her, leaning against the bars. The door is left open and he waves away the peacekeepers. Johanna raises an eyebrow.

"Aren't you brave?" Johanna says mockingly and he shrugs.

"Not brave, just I know you won't do anything."

"Oh?"

"You know you wouldn't make it very far and let's face it, if I were to die, who would you have to talk to?" He smiles and she rolls her eyes but smiles as well.

"Okay first question, may I call you Johanna?"

"What? That's your first question?"

"Technically you just asked two but I'll let it slide. Yes, I don't believe in formalities but I still want to respect you." Johanna scoffs at his answer.

"If you truly respected me you wouldn't torture me."

"You may find that I treat you badly but I have never once disrespected you. I have always told the truth and been forthcoming in my dealings with you. I know you have your secrets you must keep and you'll try to keep them with all your might. And I certainly have never degraded you."

"Is that so?" Johanna raises an eye at this.

"You never answered my question. May I call you Johanna?"

"Sure. Why not?" Johanna says with a shrug.

"Perhaps because it humanizes the two of us. But don't fret dear."

"I had no intention to." But Johanna is amazed at his open discussion with her. Informing her of different psychological techniques isn't exactly normal torture procedure.

"Oh and to elaborate, _Johanna_," he emphasizes the use of her first name, "Have you ever noticed that not once have I forced you to relive your family's death or your time in the games? Not once have I, or allowed anyone, to sexually violate you." Johanna opens her mouth but can find no retort.

"Face it, Johanna, I certainly am not the monster here." He says with a smirk and Johanna grits her teeth. She realizes his talent with words exceeds Peeta's, even Snow's.

"My turn to ask a question," she declares and he nods.

"Ask away then."

"What do you hope to gain from me here? From any of us?"

"Answers. The truth. You know, the games are an interesting tool. A way for the Capital to control the Districts; but you may not notice that it controls the citizens of the Capital as well. It keeps them happy and in a false sense of security but they are in just as much danger as the people in the Districts. Because if they were to ever develop empathy, the government would be in fear of being overthrown."

"That didn't exactly answer my question."

"No it didn't. I hope to gain understanding on how the Games can have so many different outcomes, so many permutations. And what better way to gain an understanding than from actual victors. The only people capable of answering this question."

"I think you're overestimating us."

"Either way, it can't hurt to try. My turn. Tell me Johanna-"

"Wait! I want to add a new rule." She says and he looks intrigued.

"What did you have in mind?"

"We cannot put the other in a position to lie."

"Sounds fair. I accept. Now, Johanna, when you heard the announcement for the Quarter Quell, what went through your mind?"

"Hatred. Deep hatred. I was promised I could live in peace and then that was revoked."

"You felt nothing else? It is a follow up question so you can answer the original question fully and honestly." He says at her look of objection.

"Fear. I was scared to go back in. The Games destroyed my family."

"Thank you for your honesty."

"What is your name?" She asks bluntly.

"I cannot tell you my last name for breaking prison regulations but my name is James."

"James?"

"Yes James. A name of a king."

"So power is what you want?" Johanna asks and he shakes his head.

"Not your turn, Johanna." He warns her and she nods, still accepting the terms. "In terms of strategy for the games, why were you all so insistent on splitting Mr. Mellark and Ms. Everdeen?" Johanna thinks about the answer carefully so as not to spill anything.

"Katniss is an open book. It wasn't hard to guess what the two of them were talking about on the beach. We feared that if we let them wire the coil themselves or if I were with the two of them alone, they'd abandon the team and the plan would fail.

"What plan?" James interrupts and Johanna glares at him.

"You already asked a question, James." She smirks at him and he nods in understanding. "This way we could ensure everyone's safety on our team without worrying about Katniss messing it up."

"You were not worried about Mr. Mellark?"

"Peeta is too nice. He-you're getting ahead of yourself. A little eager I see," Johanna's trademark smirk shows and James smiles back.

"I told you I was very interested in this topic."

"You're weren't kidding. What is it like, doing this job everyday?"

"This job is unique, to say the least. My parents were huge Games supporters. And they always wanted something better for me, to have a better life than they did." Johanna looks at him like he was a little crazy.

"I know what you're thinking, Johanna, and yes it is crazy. The Districts suffer under Capital rule and here in the Capital, we live safe. But even within the Capital there is dissent, people unhappy with the way things are run. Do you remember last year during Mr. Mellark's interview with Caeser and he asked him to see if he smelt like roses. That was a huge deal, seeing two men interact in such an intimate way." He says and Johanna actually is interested in to see where he goes with this.

"Johanna, open displays of homosexuality are frowned upon here. That's reserved for savages," she winces at the word. "With that said, President Snow is actually much more accommodating to these sorts of requests. So I know you never had to experience this, but for Mr. Odair, he did have intimate relations with both women and men." Johanna fails to see how this connects.

"Connecting everything, Johanna, open displays of homosexuality are swiftly ended. Do you honestly think accidents only happen in the Districts?"

"I never thought about it."

"Of course not. You're too busy with your own problems. But here it's not so fancy dancy in the Capital. We are just as much under threat of fire as are you. Remember when I told you the Games were a way not only to control the Districts, but Capital citizens as well? The Games show off the power over the Districts and how easily it could be the Capital citizens who are at the end of the Capital's wrath if they too do not conform." James takes a breath before continuing.

"Do you know what happens to people who don't support the games? Here in the Capital?" Johanna shakes her head.

"No. How would I?"

"You're right, how would you? You think, with the amount of people in the Capital, that not a single person hates the Games just as much as the people in the Districts. Just like how not every single person from the Career Districts are malevolent, like Mr. Odair, not every single person in the Capital is evil. We've been brainwashed from a young age. It is not our fault. And yet you blame all of us as a whole," James voice wavers ever so slightly but his volume slowly increased.

"Those who do nothing to stop injustice, demand it to be done," Johanna says evenly.

"And it looks like it's the pot calling the kettle. The point of the matter is the Games control everyone and it gives all of us a false sense of security. It makes it seem we are protecting ourselves from the Districts but in reality the Districts can't do anything. Couldn't do anything until Katniss Everdeen volunteered for her sister. And like that, everything began to unravel. Now Capital citizens are in a very real danger as is everyone around the country. We are in the midst of a civil war where one side will lose. And tell me, what will become of the losers?"

"Well if the Capital wins, they'll kill us all."

"Perhaps, but then to kill you all we would lose our economy, everything about our way of life. We can't actually afford to kill all of you. Sure the leading rebels, but every single citizen, that doesn't make any sense. But you, Johanna, if you're successful in your plot and the rebels win this war, what will become of us, the people in the Capital?"

"You can't ask me that question, it's against the rules." Johanna says evenly.

"This is war, Johanna, and all is fair. But there is no way you would let us live. We would not be spared. No one, because we just were born in the wrong place."

"You were born in the wrong place?" Johanna asks in disbelief.

"Yes, for you have a better chance of survival than I do. You believe your leaders to be righteous when they would bomb the Capital in a heartbeat, killing everyone there. Killing children if it meant winning the war."

"You've killed children. The Capital has pit children against each other for 75 years."

"But we know that. Johanna, we haven't once lied about that. We do not claim to be righteous or innocent. But you are fighting and sacrificing yourself for people who are no more virtuous than us. They would gladly kill millions of people and still claim it was in the name of justice. That isn't justice, that is revenge."

"Don't we deserve it?"

"What? Revenge? Revenge doesn't solve anything, Johanna, you have to know that!"

"Why do _I_ have to know that?"

"Because there will come a time where you will have the chance to get revenge and I urge you not to take that chance. Think about your family, what would they want?"

"How dare you speak about them!"

"Would your family approve of you being in league with murderers?"

"I am a murderer. Don't you remember?"

"Don't you remember what it felt like to murder someone? Did you enjoy it?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I am saying that tell me what the rebels are planning. Where are they? You have the power to save millions of lives Johanna. You have the power to redeem yourself for all the innocent people you murdered. You don't have to be in service with monsters, Johanna."

"What are you then?"

"I am a person trying to keep millions of people safe."

"So am I!"

"Johanna, please, you can save millions of lives. Your rebel government is no better than the current government except they are deceitful where as we have always been honest. That is a virtue they do not possess." James and Johanna sit in silence for a few moments before James sighs defeated. "You're not required to answer that, Ms. Mason." Johanna raises an eyebrow.

"Ms. Mason? Are we no longer on a first name basis?"

"No. It is a dehumanizing tactic, which makes torturing you all the easier. Tell you what, answer my most recent question and I'll do nothing more."

"Screw you." James sighs and stands up.

"Very well, Ms. Mason. But know this, you have just sentenced millions of innocent people to death. Enjoy that on your conscience." James stands and leaves the cell, slamming it shut but just before leaving he says, "They won't trust you. If the rebels really wanted you, they would have saved you by now. But you're a murderer; a cold blooded one at that. And they're concerned the Capital will have turned you if your times in the arenas hadn't already. Mark my words, Ms. Mason, if the torture doesn't kill you, they certainly will."

James stalks off and Johanna stands up and punches the cement wall. Her hand screams in pain but she doesn't care, not anymore. But James's words run through her mind. She hasn't been rescued yet. They left her in the arena and they've left her here to die.


	4. Chapter 4

James slams the door to his office and screams out in frustration, kicking the chair over. "That stupid bitch!" He screams, kicking his desk. He sighs loudly and slides to the floor. His head slightly bangs against the side of his desk. James opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling. A knocking on the door draws his attention.

"Sir! Are you alright?" The head peacekeeper of the prison has come to check on him.

"I am fine, Commander." An awkward silence ensues, as James knows he hasn't left yet.

"Sir, permission to enter?"

"Enter, Commander." James stands up as the Commander enters.

"Sir, you should know…that your interrogation of Mason was filmed."

"Ms. Mason, Commander." James interrupts and the Commander nods.

"Regardless, sir, you're in danger."

"Commander, thank you, but that is my problem. Understood?"

"Yes sir." The commander turns to leave but James stops him.

"Commander, why are you here?"

"Sir?" The commander looks at James concerned. James is just staring at the closed door.

"Why are you here?" Turning his attention back to the peacekeeper. "What do you get out of all of this?"

"Same thing as you, sir. I am here for honor." James scoffs at his answer internally and resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"Right. Well carry on."

"Aye sir." The Commander says before leaving the room.

James paces the room before sitting as his desk and takes some notes from his interaction with Johanna. However the Commander is right. He did say things that he probably shouldn't have. But something about that victor just gets him so…rebellious.

"_James! James!" Cecilia calls out. "Where are you?" James is lurking in the tree above her. "James I give up!" James jumps down and lands behind her and she lets out a quick scream. "James!"_

"_Haha! I win again."_

"_I'm horrible at hide and go seek," Cecilia says dejectedly and James puts an arm around her shoulder._

"_Yep, you are." He says with a laugh and his younger sister gives him a short glare before she too bursts out laughing. _

A knock on the door brings his attention back to the present. "Come in!" The head peacekeeper and his executive officer enter.

"Sir, we need you to come with us." James looks up.

"Why?"

"We have orders, sir." The Commander says and James nods in agreement.

"Just give me a second, gentlemen." James says standing up. "Do you mind giving me a minute alone?"

"Sir, we're not allowed-" The executive officer starts before the Commander interrupts him.

"Of course, sir." He leads his XO out before closing the door. James sighs loudly before grabbing his suit jacket and putting it on. He goes over to the mirror where he straightens his tie and makes himself presentable.

"I'm sorry Cecilia," He says to the mirror before grabbing his hat in his left hand and opening the door with his right.

"Shall we?" James says and the Commander nods. He gestures with his arm for James to take a left out of his office. The two peacekeepers flank behind him as they make their way through the prison. He is brought to Mr. Galloway's office.

Caldwell Galloway heard a knock on his door. "Enter!" He says and the door opens and closes. He looks up to see James standing there. "Brother! It is so good to see you again." James grunts in return.

"Indeed it has been too long."

"Tell me brother, how is it we work in the same building but never find time to see each other?"

"We've both been very busy lately." James shrugs his shoulders and sits down. His brother is significantly higher on the food chain than himself and likes to exploit that fact. James and Caldwell never were particularly close growing up, especially after what happened to Cecilia.

"Right, regarding why I asked you to come here." Caldwell says, sitting behind his desk.

"With the armed escort, sir." James asks but adds 'sir' as his brother will appreciate it.

"Mr. Galloway," Caldwell addresses his brother with a formality reserved to business and ignoring his brother's comment, "how is it going with Ms. Mason?"

"She is strong and stubborn. She is defiant but also careful. She won't do too much that results in severe punishment. I guess I have to thank you for that." James replies.

"Indeed, your assessment about Ms. Mason seems correct. And I keep telling you that setting a strict set of rules keeps people in line better."

"I know, sir."

"You know Ms. Mason actually begged me for something."

"You're kidding!" James exclaims shocked.

"It's true!" Caldwell says with excitement. "On her knees and everything."

"Impressive," James commends his brother. But in truth James knows he has made more progress than his brother. Sure Johanna will follow Caldwell's rules but only because she is not stupid. She knows what happens if she angers him.

"What are you thinking about? You went quiet," Caldwell looks concerned at his brother.

"It's nothing. I am just-" James takes a deep breath before continuing, "I am concerned all of this is for naught. Ms. Mason will not talk."

"You just haven't done enough to her, brother."

"Not everything is about how much pain you can inflict on a person, Caldwell." Caldwell's eyes narrow in anger but he holds his tongue.

"Every person has a breaking point, you just haven't reached hers yet."

"Ms. Mason is hydrophobic now. I have created a fear for her, one that she never had before and she still hasn't broken."

"Is that why you felt the need to talk it out with her today? With no guards." Caldwell spits out bitterly.

"So now I understand why I was escorted to your office like a prisoner. You were what? Surprised about my contempt for the Capital? The things I said to her were all an act; a way to get inside her mind, through her defenses so I can take her down from the inside. If we attack her from the outside, we'll never get what we want, not in time."

"I don't care about what you say, James. I knew what you were doing and I know you know what you're doing. But you left yourself alone with a murderer who would easily kill you."

"But I knew she wouldn't."

"No you didn't! She has nothing left to lose. You're the one who runs her torture and you're the one that pushes the button! She could have easily killed you in an instant and she might not have gotten away but you would still be all the more dead!" Caldwell was screaming at his brother by the end of his monologue and James sits there in genuine shock.

"I didn't think you cared so much." James mutters honestly and Caldwell looks hurt.

"You're my brother and I am your brother."

"Ever since Ceclia's-"

"I know, James." Caldwell takes a deep breath. "I know I haven't been the best of brothers. Hell you call me 'sir'. But I do care about you. You're my baby brother. It is my job to take care of you."

"Caldwell, you killed our sister." James says evenly and Caldwell looks at him. "You just are now feeling guilty and you want to make up for it."

"I made a mistake. I should not have turned her in. I was a scared kid who didn't know what to do."

"It's done. She is dead and I know that is on you. And I know you feel bad for it."

"You haven't forgiven me. Mom and Dad have."

"They know they don't have a choice. Look at you. You're high on the food chain. They know you could kill them in an instant."

"I wouldn't! I would never do that. They're my parents!" Caldwell screams at James.

"You killed their daughter. Why should they believe that?!" James screams back at Caldwell. Caldwell sinks to his chair and James breathes heavily.

"Get out!" Caldwell says calmly. "Run. Get out of the Capital. I will give you a head start because you are my brother, but heed this. If you are captured, you will be killed. I cannot have a traitor in my command."

"Caldwell, I am not a traitor. I am just a realist. The rebels will be coming shortly and if you're plan for Mr. Mellark doesn't work, the war will be lost and you'll be executed for your actions against the rebels."

"Do not pretend you care for me, brother. You're not my-" Caldwell stops and they stare at each other.

"I am indeed my brother's keeper, Caldwell." James gives his brother a nod before leaving his office.


	5. Chapter 5

The door slams and Johanna's eyes open but she stays lying on the ground of her cell. The sound of feet marching through the halls causes her to start breathing deeply, in attempt to control the fear. The feet stop in front of her cell and Johanna continues to lie there, not daring to move. The sound of the baton smacking the bars of her cell makes her jump.

"Face the wall and get on your knees," a peacekeeper says evenly.

Johanna takes a deep breath before slowly standing up. She will not crawl on the ground like a dog despite the intense amount of pain that radiates through her body with every move. She reaches the wall and gets down on her knees while she controls the urge to make any noise indicating her agony.

"Now put your hands behind your head."

She does and interlocks her fingers. Facing the wall she cannot see anything but hears her cell door open and the sound of something making contact with the ground. Then the footsteps retreat followed by silence; not a single noise can be heard except her own breathing.

She knows this is a test though. She can feel it in everything they've done. Everything James has done is to get to her mentally while everything Mr. Caldwell has done is to get to her physically. They say curiosity killed the cat but she won't be that lucky. She resists the temptation to see if she could make her escape.

But that's what it is, really. They're seeing if she will give into the temptation of freedom. Johanna knows she won't be able to escape the compound, not on her own. The only thing turning and looking will do will cause her great physical pain. The mental game they're playing with her is even worse though. The Capital wants her to break and so she continues to stare at the wall, keeping her hands on her head and just taking deep breaths. She does not allow herself to think that they might be giving her a fighting chance to escape. They're could be a gun for her use or an axe. But they wouldn't be that kind. Then again, they did always allow a victor to live. For 74 years they were consistent. But then Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark came and the rules changed. Everything is different now. Which is why Johanna cannot give into the temptation. It would be her downfall.


End file.
